


Tavra the Fire Starter

by TunnelScreamer



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Moral Dilemmas, Non-Graphic Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelScreamer/pseuds/TunnelScreamer
Summary: Once a soldier, now Tavra serves Thra itself taking orders from Augrha.  She finds purpose in service as she moves through the world in an arathim body.  Augrha needs her to accomplish a highly unusual mission to ensure the future of gelfling kind but is she up for the task?
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	Tavra the Fire Starter

**Author's Note:**

> First post, please be kind.
> 
> Updated 12/17/19 with new and improved punctuation!

Tavra waited on the little hill as Augra had instructed. The stars glistened and the air was warm, this was the sort of night best not slept through. A night of action thought Tavra feeling it in every part of her arathim body. She was ready for her next mission.

“Ah there you are. I’ve been looking for you but, eh, small bodies are hard to see.”

“It’s good to see you Mother Augra. I am here to serve.”

“Yes, yes, wouldn’t be here if you weren’t. Tavra, shadow of a silverling, you may find what I ask of you difficult.” She cast her arm out to the expanse below, pointing a gnarled finger at two figures making their way through the grass. “Deatea Arugaru, look, see your fellow gelfling?”

Tavra watched the pair, one now opening a bed roll the other collecting wood. It was Rian and Deet, friends of her sister’s. They appeared to be on a journey and were bedding down for the night.

“Tonight two paths diverge, only tonight, and these two must play their part. Can’t wait, the fire must burn bright. Keep it fed so they hold fast to each other. The stars are right for it.” Tavra was trying to understand what Augra wanted from her.

“So I must tend their campfire?”

“Perhaps only that, perhaps more. A different fire must be lit for the coming of a hero. Ember and kindling must meet.” she said pointing to Rian and then moving her finger to Deet.

Ember and kindling, she took a moment to consider Augra’s words. Tavra had become good at deciphering Augra’s nonsensical prophet speak.

“We are talking about procreation? How exactly am I supposed to... to do this assignment?”

“Don’t know but if not tonight all is lost. Augra sees no other way.” Tavra knew not to argue with Augra. Augra saw more than she could imagine. She knew every path, good and bad, and the path to gelfling salvation lead right through this pair’s campsite. Always the dutiful soldier Tavra went through her usual pre-mission ritual

“I will do my best.” She said humbly bowing.

“Wait” Augra said removing her eye and offering it to Tavra “there now go.”

Out into the grassland, Tavra found Deet and Rian had already started a fire and were sitting around it eating skewered crawlies. Tavra assessed the situation with the well-trained eye of a soldier infiltrating an enemy camp. They appeared to be flirting a bit but they weren't sitting near enough for Tavra’s liking. The novelty that her skills honed in battle would be used for the cause of love was not lost on Tavra. Augra’s eye wobbled on her back taking in all the surroundings.  
It was still early so she turned her attention to keeping the campfire blazing. She placed Augra’s eye in the hollow of nearby a log.

“I will be right back, I’m going to gather fuel for the fire.” she said in a dreamfast with the eye.

This part of her mission she understood, and she set at it with vigor. She gathered up landstrider dung, which was both excellent for burning and easy for her tiny body to carry, and stashed it beneath a low sweet collop bush near the fire. Before long there was enough dung in the cache to keep the fire high till the next morning.

Nearly finished with her task Tavra looked over at the two gelfling. Deet was resting in her sleeping mat and Rian sat cross legged poking the fire with a stick. Her chest tightened when she saw how far apart they still were. If things didn’t happen on their own what could she do?

And then an idea cursed her mind. She remembered the ascendancy. She could take control of a gelfling body. With her arathim form, she could hop on the neck of either one of them, and link tight in dreamfast. Once linked, she could take control and set to the deed herself, like a deranged puppet master.

If it was this or the end of all gelfling kind she would have to choose this, but she didn’t know if she could bring herself to do it. Which would she choose to inhabit, and which would she seduce? She could see that they liked each other and suspected that the act would be welcome but it would still be a truly dishonorable deed. Tavra wanted to keep her honor intact.

She returned to Augra’s eye.

“Listen I can’t do this, I will keep the campfire lit and we will have to see what happens naturally.”

“The choice is yours Tavra, but remember you make this choice for all your kind.” Tavra looked back at the two young gelfling. Rian was removing his boots and saying something to Deet. It looked like they cared for each other.

“Perhaps I can tell them what must be done. That may be all they need.” She paused to consider how absurd that would be. As Tavra thought through how she would approach such a request her mind was interrupted

“No Tavra, speaking prophecy alters prophecy. Better we take the path we know than wander blindly.”

Tavra resolved to come up with another plan, one less grotesque. She silently moved around the little camp, stopping to add fuel to the fire, then she settled near where they sat. She listened to them speak while she watched the moons and Augra’s eye watched her.

If there was no progress when the Pearl moon reached its apex, she would have to intervene.

Rian leaned back warming his feel by the fire.  
“Your brother speaks of nothing but you. He will be so thrilled you’re safe.” He said in a gentle voice.

“Oh I miss him! Tell me more about my family, how are they?”

“Well they all miss you terribly and they are still adjusting to life above ground. But they have had lots of help and not just from me. It’s amazing how much we’ve all come together.” His words trailed off as he looked into the fire.

Deet ran her fingers over her braid. The night air was still and filled with the sounds of creatures calling to one another. Tavra kept watch, though there was very little happening. Each of them seemed lost in their own thoughts. Deet began to sing a sweet lullaby brought on by thoughts of her little brother. The song was lovely. While Deet’s face was at peace, Tavra could see sadness in Rian’s. When the song went silent he spoke.

“I know this place, we used to camp in these very fields with the guard on ranging assignments. It’s strange being back here now after all that’s happened.”

Deet yawned, “Tell me about the guard.”

He moved near to her and took her hand in his. “This is where I had my first assignment with Gurjin and Mira.”

Tavra sprang up. Mira’s name was the last thing she wanted to hear especially the way he had said it with such deep feeling. The tales of Rian’s heartbreak over his young love’s death were well known.

“Rian I’m so sorry, it must be hard for you being here.” said Deet ever the caregiver.

Tavra could sense she longed to heal his sadness. The poor lad was haunted by the past, and in a different situation Tavra would have pitied him. Here and now however, he was jeopardizing her mission.

So much depended on them. He looked into the distance like he was going to say more, infuriating Travra. She had to shut him up. He could pine for Mira every other night in his life but not tonight.

Without a thought, Tavra ran up his back into the neck of his tunic and she bit him as hard as she could.

He’d begun to speak,

"when Mir-ARGH!” Rian leaped up.

“Rian!” Deet shouted, as he danced a chaotic and terrified dance.

He grabbed and thrashed eventually tearing off his tunic and beating it on the ground. All while Tavra was scrambling over him, pinching and biting. Deet followed him not sure what to do. Chest bare now, Tavra dove into his breeches, down his thigh and out the bottom by his leg. He chased her with his hands but she would not be caught. In his pursuit his breeches had come undone. He fell to the ground feeling the fresh bites on his thigh.

“Rian I’m coming!” Deet shouted “Are you alright?”

He went quickly to fasten his breeches only realize the little beast had somehow taken lacing that fastened them. Deet saw him sitting there, hair tussled, half dressed and dotted with small but viscious bites.

Tavra was now a short distance away, watching Deet tend to Rian. It was clear from the look on her face that Deet had never seen him so bare. It was striking seeing the blue hued Stone Wood skin visible on his forehead was also on the lower part of his stomach disappearing in the waist of the trousers he was holding closed.

His chest and shoulders rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath.

“What was that?” he said with irritation in his voice.

“These look like arathim bites.” said Deet kneeling beside him.

“I thought they were our allies.”

“Maybe you sat on it’s nest.” Deet took a poultice from her little bag and gently applied it to each bite.

“That tingles” he said softly, watching her hands.

“That’s good, it means it’s working.” Her hands moved along him stopping at each bite. Deet counted five in all, two on his chest one in his stomach and two on his thigh which she could see as bloody spots on his pant leg. Watching this, Tavra felt guilty for getting so carried away. Deet reached down to tend the bites on his thigh.

“Uh, you don’t have to,” he took her hand in his holding it back. She looked into his eyes.

  
“Sorry I just wanted to help.” She leaned in and kissed him. “There's no need to be embarrassed.” They looked a moment into each other’s eyes. Tavra let out a sigh of relief.

“Is that my tunic?” he asked noticing it balled up behind her.

“Oh, I suppose it is.” She held it acting surprised “But … please don't put it on yet, you’re very ... handsome without it.”

“How about this ” he said in a low playful voice “I’ll trade you, mine for yours.” gesturing at the tunic than at her dress. She kissed him again pressing close to him and lingering in the feel of his skin.

“It's not a fair trade sky baby.” She whispered.

“I must have something you want. Something to trade for it” he said shifting forward toward her, his eyes locked on hers.

“Oh Rian” the words escaping as breath and whisper “I can’t play this game anymore I want this.” She pulled him to her with such force they both fell to the ground together. It was not long before silently and locked in embrace a fair trade of garments was made.

Feeling the objective was met, Tavra left them to their nuzzling and sighing.

She made her way to retrieve Augrha’s eye.

“Not finished!” Aughra echoed in her mind. “The fire is not yet lit.”

“Yes but look, it's about to be. They don't deserve to be watched, nor do I need to see this.” What was more, though she didn't admit it, watching them made her long for her gelfling form.

“Hm, an ember will only make a fire if it lands in the right place.” Tavra winced at the crassness of Aughras's words. “You were a soldier and no doubt have witnessed vile things, carnage, slaughter, terror. Why should you, with all your courage, turn your head from this?”

Augrha was calling her courage and commitment to this mission, bizarre as it was, into question and Tavra would not have it. Behind her she could hear their panting accompanied by the sound of small twigs cracking under their rhythmically shifting weight. She did not know what more Augrha could need from her but, with great discipline, she found a spot nearby to stand watch.

The Pearl moon was in its apex, sheltered by a few scattered clouds. Tavra was thankful that at least she did not have to play a larger part in this. Watching Rian moving atop Deet, she felt more certain that she couldn't have gone through with it anyway. She was surprised that the usually sullen Stone Wood had become so lively. It was becoming clear he had strength and stamina gained through many trine in the castle guard.

The pair shifted round and now Deet was on top, wings flickering and shining in the moonlight. The sight of Deets wings, her body, and her pleasure in the moment, awoke in Tavra memories of autumns spent by the Silver Sea and evenings with her beloved Sifa. The memory was sweet and painful. With patience and discipline, she waited for it to pass. She wondered how much longer they would be.

The bright light of the three moons was muted by shifting clouds, making the firelight appear more vivid. The world was reduced to the space around the campfire, to the gold light of burning dung and night’s endless shadow.

Tavra’s eyes rested on smooth Grotton skin and recalled the sweet sound of Deet’s singing. That same voice she now heard panting and sighing. Her eyes followed the movements of Deet’s body. Tavra had never felt so dishonorable, but she was transfixed by the Grotton’s loveliness. Perhaps she would have been up to the task, she thought watching Rian’s hands move over her skin... to have hands and skin, to be down there with her, both of their wings flickering, moving together.

Tavra was lost in her longing when the plop of a raindrop brought her back. This was not good, she thought, as another drop fell nearby. She looked over at Augra’s eye shining in the firelight. The eye looked back at her. Their shared look was punctuated by more raindrops and then the sounds of a deep strained grunt from the Stone Wood gelfling.

Tavra raced over to the eye to get out of the rain. She leapt into the hollow spot in the log where it sat, landing in time to hear the boom of thunder and the bright flash of lightning. Her eyes turned to Deet and Rian. She was worried about them in the rain.

“The path is set, the fire lit, you can stop your watch now Tavra.”

“Oh yes, of course.”

“This is good, do you see? Thra is smiling.”

Tavra looked back again, the campfire was extinguished. She could not see them in the darkness, or hear them in the now driving rain. It was as if they had disappeared, then in a flash of lightning she saw them together taking shelter under a sleeping mat holding fast to each other.

“Now we must go.”

“Yes, of course” she took one more look back, waiting for another flash so she could see where they were.

When it didn’t come, she grabbed up Augra’s eye and dashed out into the rain. Through the tall grass and up the hill Tavra moved as fast as her legs would allow. Soon she was up the hill and back in mother Augra’s presence.

“Well done silverling! You served Thra well. I will call upon you again.” She said grabbing up her wet eye and shoving it into her head.

“Wait, that’s it? Now we just leave them out there alone in the rain, in Thra’s smile? A fire needs more than just an ember and kindling.” She said attempting to speak Augra’s language.

Augra paused and looked over the little arathin with the big gelfling voice.

“True words but your part here is done.” With that, the immortal hag waddled off disappearing into the rain. Tavra was alone. She found a small hole to hide in and collect her thoughts and wait out the rain.


End file.
